Dawn
by xoxoSydney14
Summary: KATAANG FANFICTION RAID! The morning after Aang and Katara's epic finale kiss, Aang finds his love asleep on the couch. Kataang


FOR THE KATAANG FIC RAID ON KF! :)

Have a little bit of Kataangy goodness. :)

DISCLAIMER!: I do not own Aang adorableness or Katara's prettiness...though I do own my jealousy about it...

* * *

**Dawn**

The young Avatar had woken up much earlier than he would've liked. Aand shut his eyes tightly, trying to ignore the golden sunlight streaming into his room. His mind buzzed and his body, accustomed to rising early, only became more and more alert.

"Ugh," he groaned as he kicked off his dull green sheets. Daring his chest, he descended the stair lazily. As he entered the living room of their Earth Kingdom apartment, he was brought back to reality.

Aang inhaled sharply as images of the previous night came flooding back. He recalled a sunset, Katara's mouth on his and her faint scent of the ocean and honeysuckle. His fingers remembered the feeling of entwining themselves in her chocolate-brown hair and he could still practically feel her in his arms. The light-headed, lovesick sensation from last night returned as he remembered her beautiful blue eyes highlighted by the pink blush of her cheeks.

Aang sighed as he remembered their first night together and viewed his love's sleeping form on the couch.

Impulsively, the young airbender sauntered nearer and sat on the floor by her face. Cautisouly, and with care not to wake Katara, he placed a hand on her cheek. It occurred to him how much younger Katara looked while she slept.

The past week and a half had been wonderful. Aang treasured the genuineness of Katara's smile when she was relieved of all her stress. Those smiles, however, had been rare up until Aang defeated Ozai. Katara had been glowing with happiness since then and Aang had been drinking up every second of it.

Still though, Aang thought as he brushed a piece of hair off of Katara's face, there was nothing like the placid innocence of Katara's sleeping face. Her cheeks looked chubbier while she slept, adding a bit of immaturity to her lovely features. He wished she could never worry about anything ever again, but he knew that when the time came to begin repairing their broken world, she would be with him every second. For that, Aang was eternally grateful.

So grateful, in fact, he found his lips closing in on hers before he had even realized it. To his dismay, his new sweetheart's eyes fluttered open slowly as he pulled away.

"Oops," he said in hushed tones, "sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"Then maybe you shouldn't have kissed me," Katara replied teasingly. "Mmm…what time is it?" She stretched her arms.

"About an hour after dawn," Katara nodded to his response. "What are you doing on the couch?" Katara sat up and grabbed a book on the other end of the couch. "Ah," Aang said. He took a seat on the couch next to her.

"How long have you been here?" Katara inquired. Aang blushed as she linked her arm through his and rested her head on his bare shoulder.

"Uh, n-not long," he stuttered, "I was up early so I came down to get some food and well…I guess I ended up watching you sleep for five minutes instead."

"Why on earth would you want to do that?" she said with disbelief in her tone. Aang smirked and turned toward her. He gently lifted her chin so her downcast, deep blue eyes met his.

"You're beautiful, Katara. Why _wouldn't_ I want to watch you sleep?" He said this with a laugh, as if it were he most obvious thing in the world. Katara smiled as her cheeks reddened. Aang grinned even wide than he already was when this earned him a kiss to his left cheek.

"Even though my hair's a mess and my dress is wrinkled?" she asked, though she was less concerned with his answer and more occupied with his answer and more occupied with the idea of rewarding him with a real kiss. Though, her hair _was_ knotted and her pale green dress from last night needed serious ironing.

"Of course," Aang assured her. Mid-grin, he found Katara's lips attached to his.

She pulled away reluctantly and the two studied each other's faces. Amidst studying the countless colors in her eyes, Aang decided he simply could not stand the two inch gap between him and Katara's lips for any longer.

"Mmm…" This sound that came from Aang was met by Katara's giggling.

"What?" Aang asked as they broke apart.

"Nothing, Aang," Katara grinned.

"Love you!" he reminded her as she snuggled up to him again.

"I love you too, Aang," she said through a yawn.

Lucky for Aang, they were both asleep when Sokka discovered his sister in the arms of the (shirtless) Avatar.

* * *

Reviews reviews reviews! Please?

I highly suggest reading my other two stories for the Raid, _Pushing the Limits _and _What May Come._ I also recommend any of the other stories that can be found on my profile. :) Thanks for reading!


End file.
